So Much For My Happy Ending
by dhanics
Summary: Continuation when Junpyo came back but ended it w/ Jandi,heartbroken ,Jandi agrees to live with her rich grandfather in Taiwan as she is his long lost granddaughter,1 year later Jandi returns to Shinhwa High but as the richest student...lots of new guys
1. Chapter 1

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

**Little Princess: Geum Jandi- also known as Makino Tsukushi**

**F4 (Flower 4): Four hot rich guys that had a complicated past with Jandi. **

** Goo Junpyo- also known as Domyouji Tsukasa**

** Yoon Jihoo- also known as Hanazawa Rui**

** So Yijung- also known as Nishikado Soujiroh**

** Song Woobin- also known as Imasaka Akira**

**Grandpa of Jandi: Emp- real name is Huangfu Xiong (emperor in english), richest man in Asia**

"Yes grandpa, I just arrived at the airport."

"Would you like me to send a driver with the car? It's kind of dangerous to drive by yourself."

"No, I think I'm better off without a stalker with me."

"You should be aware that you are not allowed to get as what you said~ wasted like you did here before in Taiwan and you know that the heirs will be coming tomorrow since their flight got delayed~"

"Yes Yes! Yes! I know grandpa now when will my car arrive?"

"It's already waiting for you outside."

"Thanks grandpa, bye!"

"Wait a minute! And just as what I said you are not allowed to slack off from school, you are going straight to Shinhwa High! Are we clear?"

"Yes grandpa."

"And I ordered those stalkers that you speak of to follow you if the press is bothering you."

"Thanks grandpa, People here in Korea especially my schoolmates cannot know anything about what's happened!"

"Yes yes yes, okay now get going before you get late going to school, everyone in Shinhwa High is excited and is expecting for you to come and they are actually waiting for your arrival since you're the heiress to Huangfu empire and since your my granddaughter so they want to officialy announce you as their student."

"What? Why do they even need to do that? I was already a student there before!"

"Maybe it's because I kind of bought half of the school and placed it under your name..."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Just because, make me proud ok? Bye!"

"Wait!"

_*I can't believe it that grandpa just hanged the phone right after making my life a living crisis.*_

She just walked furiously and she didn't care who was standing in her way, she just wanted to escape her life. She walked to her car and got her keys from the guard...soldier...whatever! it's just one of her grandpa's slaves haha.

_*Wow, the color looks nice.*_

She had a blue convertible Ferrari with her and in the latest edition her grandpa doesn't care how much are the things that he buys for her he just wants his granddaughter happy.

She thought of her past life in Korea, in Shinhwa High and those just gave her nightmares.

_*He just left me hanging and found himself a fiancé in Macau and came back as if I were nothing to him well now it's his time to pay...I'm going to make his life like hell.*_

She is in deep thought that she didn't notice that there was a car in front that she just bumped.

_*Shit! Grandpa can't know about this or I'm dead and the car was just newly sent to me!*_

The car that she just bumped is black and heavily tinted and she thought that this was big trouble so she just sped up her car and escaped. She hid her car in an empty lot. She hid for 10 minutes just to be safe.

_*Shit! I'm late for school!*_

She started the car and drove to school as fast as she could and within 2 minutes she arrived in school.

She ran to the auditorium of the school and opened the door and to see that everyone was looking at her silently and after a minute everyone cheered in welcoming her. And there were many curious glances that were given to her, maybe since she was wearing sunglasses so nobody saw her face that much.

_*So this is why grandpa ordered a lot of people to fix me up early this morning.*_

She was wearing sunglasses, a short black skirt, a navy blue vest with a red sequinced necktie and a white tube shirt inside, a black and white scarf with a piano keyboard as a design, red leather gloves, red thigh high leather boots, and her hair twisted and layered that makes the shape of her face look good it also had red highlights, her hair is actually longer now and her bangs were the type that was swept to the side.

The attention was only on her since maybe they want to see the face of the granddaughter of the richest man in Asia. And the people in those special seats looked at her in awe as she made her way to the stage she saw the four guys who turned he life inside-out~ the F4. She noticed Goo Junpyo looking very annoyed maybe it's because he's to share half of the power to rule the school with her or maybe it's due to the fact that she's late.

_*You made my life a mess and now I'm gonna show you how much I got hurt for what you did. Goo Junpyo, Let the games begin.*_


	2. Chapter 2

"Please welcome the heiress to the leading enterprise in Asia, She had been the long lost granddaughter of the richest man in Asia, Emperor Huangfu, Please give a warm welcome to Jandi!"

Jandi took of her glasses and smiled to the crowd but everyone inside the auditorium kept silent and stared at her and after a few more seconds everybody started to whisper to each other.

"People said that she commited suicide..."

"I heard she was a legend standing up to the F4!"

"She stood up against the F4? She must be crazy!"

"Isn't she the girl who got dumped by Goo Junpyo?"

"With her looks she must be the one who dumped him."

"Why did she come back here?"

"Maybe she'd like to get Goo Junpyo back..."

"Or maybe she'd like to get revenge."

"No Way! That's Jandi? She looks hot!"

"Yeah, she does look better than before..."

"Good mornin' everyone!" Jandi said as cheerfully as she could to the murmuring students.

The auditorium suddenly got quiet...

"Hi! Many of you may know me for being the first poor person to study in Shinhwa High, being the only one to stand up against the F4 ,or being Goo Junpyo's ex-girlfriend, well all I want to clear out is that I am not going to mix business with personal affairs and I am not and I repeat not using this power and responsibility to get back with Goo Junpyo as I don't want to hear anyone talking about me as a rich bitch. K?" Jandi said carefully.

The auditorium was still quiet.

"Thanks again for everyone's support for me!" Jandi cheerfully as she could.

Jandi got down on the stage and headed to the door as she didn't want to spend a single more second with these snobby rich students and the F4.

She put on her glasses back and walked as fast as she could but of course the F4 still catched up with her. Junpyo caught her arm and turned her around...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jandi hissed.

"Geum Jandi?" the surprised Junpyo said.

"Yes it's me, didn't you listen when I was introduced? Well wow you're getting dumber and dumber!"

The almighty Junpyo was speechless so he just hugged her tightly into his arms.

"I can't believe you're actually here, Is this a dream?" Junpyo said with tears of joy coming out.

"No, It's a nightmare that I want to wake up from." retorted Jandi as she pushed Junpyo away but he pulled her back into him and she still hesitated as she pushed him back but he hugged her tightly causing the both of them to collapse on the floor with Jandi on top of him.

Everyone in the auditorium just silently watched Junpyo and Jandi's encounter~ fight.

Jandi startled, tried to get up but Junpyo suddenly pulled her down causing her to accidentally kiss Junpyo on the lips.

Junpyo now the one startled tried to lengthen the kiss, She tried to get up but he won't budge so she pinched his sensitive spot~ the ears, and he suddenly let her go.

Everyone in the auditorium gasped.

Jandi got up and wiped her lips ferociously, Junpyo got up too but fell again as Jandi kneeded him on the stomach.

"Why do you always like to make a scene?" Jandi shouted.

"Why are you here?" groaned Junpyo as he got up again while holding his stomach.

"Well, it certainly isn't because I want to see you!"

"Ya! Jandi! You really hid well from us!" shouted the madamkiller~ Song Woobin.

"Why you're back?It's because you missed us huh?" joked the flirtaciousplayer~ So Yijung.

"Welcome back! looks like you haven't changed since we last saw you." said Woobin as they got closer to Jandi and Junpyo.

"No, she actually changed a lot since she's not poor anymore and she looks totally hot." answered Yijung to Woobin reffering to to Jandi who just smiled rather than turning red from embarrassment as what they expected.

"Wow! You didn't even turn scarlet red." said by a shocked Yijung.

"If only you were older..." said Woobin flirtaciously to Jandi.

"I'm old enough..."Jandi flirted back.

"When did you learn how to flirt?" said the two guys in unison.

Jandi just smirked at the two guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Now all of the F4 are infront of her as they greeted her except Yoon Jihoo who just stared at her.

"Ya Jihoo, aren't you going to greet her?" asked Woobin.

"Yeah, you're the one who was actually moody when she was gone." continued Yijung.

To their suprise Jandi actually blushed on the situation.

Jihoo got nearer to Jandi and suddenly hugged her tightly to him not as expected.

"Sunbae..." Jandi softly said.

"Welcome back, It really was sad without you." replied Jihoo.

Junpyo suddenly in fighting mode pulled Jandi away from Jihoo.

"Ya! Jihoo! What do you think you're doing?" shouted by an enranged Junpyo.

"Junpyo! Aren't you even a little embarrassed by being easily jealous?" asked Yijung.

"Yeah, you don't even have a mysterious side." continued Woobin.

"Why do I have to be? I'm not a detective!" answered Junpyo.

"And he just keeps getting better and better." an exasperated Jandi said.

"A mysterious side keeps them wanting more." Woobin said continuing his lecture.

"Whatever! Jandi already likes me so it's fine." said Junpyo as a matter of factly.

"Who likes you?" shouted Jandi.

"Huh?" said Junpyo.

"I said who the hell likes you? Everyone hates you including me!"shouted Jandi.

"You just kissed me then now you're denying it?" shouted Junpyo back.

"Who kissed you? You pulled me down and our lips accidentally met."

"It's no accident." Junpyo said as a matter of factly.

"Yes, because you're the one who kissed me!"

"Well who was on top of me?" questioned Junpyo.

"It doesn't matter who on top was!"

"You can't deny it, you still love me."

All of a sudden Jandi's angry face became blank and emotionless. The F4 had never seen this side of Jandi before, she always had been the one to express what she feels but right now she seems cold and empty.

"I never said that I loved you. I never did and never will." Said Jandi in a low voice.

"Jandi..." whisped by a scared Junpyo.

Jandi turned around and tried to run but Junpyo caught her arm and stopped her. Jandi turned around.

"Let go of me." said Jandi seriously.

"No! I'm not gonna let you go anymore. I will protect you!"

"Don't you think that's a tad too late? And you're the one who hurted me, so how's that to protect me."

"I LOVE YOU JANDI!" shouted Junpyo making everyone in the auditorium shocked.

"But I don't." Replied Jandi coldly.

Nobody inside the auditorium moves as if death is in front of them.

"Let go!" shouted by a teary eyed Jandi.

Junpyo didn't let go of her and tried to pull her to him. Jandi tries to pull her arm but it won't budge. Jihoo walks towards the ex-couple but suddenly the main door opens and there they stand. Everyone in the auditorium turned their heads to the main door to see.

They looked like princes that came to rescue the little princess...

"Let her go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

_**Little Princes**_**s: ****Geum Jandi****- also known as Makino Tsukushi**

_**F4 (Flower 4):**_** four hot rich guys that had a complicated past with Jandi. **

**Goo Junpyo****- also known as Domyouji Tsukasa**

**Yoon Jihoo****- also known as Hanazawa Rui**

**So Yijung****- also known as Nishikado Soujiroh**

**Song Woobin****- also known as Imasaka Akira**

_**Grandpa of Jandi:**_**Emp****- real name is Huangfu Xiong (emperor in english), richest man in Asia**

_**Feilunhai (Fahrenheit in english) / Nanfeng Jue**_**: Feilunhai is the name of their band, addressed as Nanfeng Jue because they were picked by Emp from the Nanfeng family (relatives of Huangfu family), none of them are siblings, brought to the mansion and were trained as Emp hoped to find one person to become the successor since because Jandi was missing. **

**Wu Jin Chun****- same class as the F4, liked by Emp the most, the smartest and most serious, purposely tries to fight with Jandi so that...**

**Ah Cai Chen****-same class as the F4, playboy, treats Jandi as a younger sister**

**Jiro Wang****- same class as Jandi, likes Jandi a lot and always shows what he feels, the most energetic**

**Aaron Yan****-younger than Jandi and Jiro by a year, the emotional one, since he can't forget about his love for a girl named Angela who left him, cries when he hears people saying the name "Angela", doesn't care that much about anything.**

**Yes, the story is based on Hana Yori Dango and Romantic Princess.**

"Let her go!" shouted Jiro.

Everyone just stared as the four guys made their way to Jandi.

As soon as they were in front of Jandi and Junpyo.

Jandi and Junpyo said in unison "Why are you guys here?" to the four guys.

"You know them?" Junpyo and Jandi exclaimed to each other in the same time.

"Of course I know them!" they still said at the same time.

Jin took the chance to pull Jandi away from Junpyo's hand.

"How do you know them?" exclaimed Jandi to Junpyo as she rubbed her aching arm.

"They're Jin and Cai's classmates." said Aaron as if he didn't care about the current situation.

"What? You guys study here?" asked Jandi to the four guys.

"Of course we study here, What? You thought we were home schooled?" said Cai.

Jandi just nodded.

"We study here since Emp also wants us to maintain this school on top." explained Jin who was still simply annoyed with Junpyo.

Woobin who wanted to know the situation clearly suddenly asked "Jandi, How do you know them?"

Jandi turned her head so suddenly to Woobin that it even produced a snapping sound.

Everyone in the auditorium anticipated to Jandi's reply.

"Uhm, They...they...I know them through Emp! Yes that's it! Haha" Jandi said nervously.

"Really?" asked Yijung.

"Of course! What else could it be?" exclaimed Jandi nervously.

"Actually were supposed to..." Jiro exclaimed but his mouth was covered by Jin.

"Tour Jandi in this school." continued Jin.

_*Whew! glad Jin doesn't also want to tell it to the whole student body.I better tell Jiro to keep his mouth shut later. _*

"Actually I don't need a tour since I already studied here and know the campus." explained Jandi.

The four guys looked at her confused.

"How could you have studied here? You studied in Taiwan." Jin asked confused.

"Well it was before I was found by Emp." explained Jandi.

"How could you have studied here before you met Emp? You were poor so how could you afford to study in this school?" exclaimed Jiro not believing Jandi's words.

"Well..."

"She saved a student here from doing suicide, the guy was supposed to jump off a building in this campus but Jandi saved him. So to prevent scandals they gave Jandi a scholarship to this school. " explained Jihoo briefly.

"Really? Wow! You saved someone's life! You're a hero!" Jiro said.

"Well you know that it doesn't seem too far from Jandi's attitude to do that, Since it's Jandi it doesn't actually seem unbelievable." said Cai smirking.

"Why did the guy do suicide?" asked Jin not caring about complimenting Jandi.

"What else is the reason? Junpyo gave him a red tag and as expected the whole school was against him." explained a mad Jandi.

"Well it makes sense now." Jin confirmed.

"Wow, we kind of made a scene." Jandi said embarrassed.

The whole student body was still watching them.

"Who cares? You now control half of this school while the eight of us will control the other half left." Arron answered Jandi.

"Wow Jandi you're now more powerful than Junpyo. Haha. I wonder how will your relationship evolve?" Yijung joked.

"Huh? What relationship does Jandi have with Junpyo?" exclaimed Jiro.

"Didn't Jandi tell you guys? Junpyo..." Woobin tried to explain but was interrupted by Junpyo.

"I'm her boyfriend." Junpyo said as he placed an arm around Jandi.

"Huh?" Cai said.

"What?" exclaimed Jiro.

Jin just stared.

"Whatever" Aaron said not caring.

"NO! He's my EX-boyfriend! And we now don't have any relationship." Jandi exclaimed and pushed Junpyo's arm away.

"Ya! Why are you denying our relationship?" Junpyo shouted.

"Why? I'm not telling a lie. You said you will treat me as a stranger and that I need to forget everything that happened between us since you have long forgotten me already. Well I just did what you told me, and don't you have a fiancé that you need to take care of?" said Jandi.

"I ended the arranged marriage when I realized that I don't want to forget you, I suddenly heard that you withdrew from school so I contacted you and your family but there was no trace of you, I even asked your friends but they also couldn't contact you and they were worried why you didn't go to work anymore. I even hired private investigators but not one of them knew where you were." Explained Junpyo.

"Yeah, He was a mess." Added Yijung.

"You should know that he really loves you." Woobin told Jandi.

Junpyo was teary eyed and Jandi almost started to cry but didn't.

Everyone was silent for a minute waiting for what will be Jandi's reaction.

Suddenly Jandi cuts of the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go first." Jandi said.

Jandi suddenly turned and ran out of the auditorium.

Junpyo was about to follow her but Jihoo stopped him.

"Let her clear her mind first." Jihoo said to Junpyo.

Nobody ran after her since they think that what Jihoo said was right.

Jandi continued to run until she finally arrived at the fire escape.

"Stupid Curly Top!" Jandi screamed as loud as she could and collapsed on the floor.

_*Why am I feeling like this? I promised myself that I will get revenge but I feel different now that I'm actually here. Stupid Arrogant Junpyo! You're making me feel confused!*_

And Jandi continued what she didn't do earlier...She started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_*I really need to work on keeping my emotions, I almost showed that I missed Junpyo!*_

Jandi cried for a long time and then she suddenly stopped.

"What time is it?" she exclaimed.

When she looked at her watch she suddenly stood up.

"Shit! I already missed one class! Grandpa's gonna kill me if I miss one more class!"

Jandi looked at her class schedule and ran to her classroom. Jandi forgot to knock and just out of a sudden opened the door causing everyone in class startled.

"Oh! Sorry that I missed class and that I'm late." Jandi bowed to the teacher.

But the teacher out of a sudden bowed back at Jandi

"No! It's fine by me. And we are honored to have you here! Please guide us!" the teacher said nervously.

"Huh? Why should I guide everyone? I'm not the teacher." said Jandi.

"Because you are deserving Miss Geum Jandi! Your education in Taiwan was advanced and above the college level! Your grades were outstanding, you know more than I even do, so please guide us." said the teacher.

"Uhm…Okay? ... If you say so Sir." Jandi said hesitantly.

"Okay, Uhm… Where would you like to sit? You could sit anywhere you like to!"

"Anywhere's fine with me."

"Here! Here! Sit beside me Jandi!" exclaimed Jiro out of a sudden.

"Oh Yes! I heard the both of you know each other very well already. Do you mind sitting beside him?" the teacher asked Jandi.

"Okay, whatever." Jandi sighed as she made her way to the desk beside Jiro.

"Jandi! You see! You were placed in the same class as me and just beside me! Were fated for each other! Exclaimed Jiro excitedly.

"Yeah right… whatever you say."

_*Well this period's gonna take a long time.*_

After two hours…

_*Wow, that period was fast!* _Jandi though as she made her way out of the class room.

_*Well… thinking about Junpyo has taken a lot of my time and space in my head.*_

"Ya! Jandi!" Jiro called Jandi.

_*What's it now?*_

"Come sit with us! Don't even think about eating lunch outside of campus!" said Jiro.

"Sorry if I could only eat outside of campus! Don't you know? The food here in school is more expensive than the gas that I will use to go to a restaurant and the amount of money that I will use to buy food in the restaurant!" Jandi said angrily.

"Easy Jandi, Okay since it's your first day going back in Korea and in Shinhwa High, I'll treat you to lunch, If that's fine with you…"

"Of course it's fine! I'll not even spend a cent! Come on! Let's go before you change your mind!" said Jandi pulling Jiro now going to the canteen making Jiro laugh.

They arrive in the canteen laughing so everyone eating inside looked at them even the F4 and the other three members of Fahrenheit. Jandi and Jiro made their way to Fahrenheit's official table which was just beside the F4's table so Jandi just acted as if they were not there and ignored them. Jiro pulled a chair for Jandi and then sat beside her.

"What made you go to eat here?" asked Cai who sat beside her.

The waiter gave the menu and all of them ordered.

"Cus' It's my treat." said Jiro answering Cai's question.

"Well that makes sense now." said Jin who's in front of her.

"Yeah, why else would Jandi order such expensive food." Cai said laughing.

"Ya! Would you guys not talk about me as if I weren't here?" shouted Jandi.

"Could you guys just zip it? You guys are too noisy." Aaron said annoyed.

"Why are you so cranky?" asked Jiro.

"I'm feeling that it has something to do with that girl of yours." Jandi said.

"Oh! You mean Angela?" teased Cai and Jiro at the same time.

Out of a sudden it's as if Aaron was covered with black aura and his face turned grim.

"Never mention her name."

"Okay! Just stop glaring at us!" said Jiro.

"So what happened?" asked Jin.

"I just saw her or kind of saw someone who really looks like her."

"What does she look like?" asked Jandi.

"Oh yeah! You haven't seen her yet. Well, she looks innocent." explained Jiro.

"Don't cha mean she looks pure, I mean she should since she's a virgin." smirked Cai.

"Don't talk about her like that!" shouted an angry Aaron.

"Ok, Ok…" as Cai gave up teasing.

"As I was saying before you guys interrupted, I kind of saw her and asked if she was Angela and she said she wasn't, so I just asked if she would like to lunch with me and she said yes, I said that the food in our school was great and she said she has friends that study here. So we are to have a date today." explained Aaron nervously.

"Wow, well that's cool. Who are her friends?" asked Jandi.

"She said that she'll just show them to me when she arrives." said Aaron.

"Oh, Okay…Oh my god! Gaeul?" screamed Jandi.

Everyone in the canteen looked at the girl in the doorway as she made her way to Jandi. Gaeul ran to Jandi and hugged her.

"Jandi! I can't believe that it's true that you're back! Don't you know that I was worried sick because you just suddenly disappeared?" exclaimed Gaeul.

"Oh, Hi Aaron!" said Gaeul when she noticed him sitting in front of Jandi.

"The both of you know each other?" exclaimed Aaron.

"Of Course! She's the friend that I was talking about." answered Gaeul.

"So were not friends huh?" said Yijung out of a sudden.

"Oh, sunbae." said Gaeul.

"You know them?" asked Aaron.

"Oh yeah, they're also my other friends who study here."

"Oh so were only you're other friends." teased Woobin.

The other Fahrenheit members are speechless as how could Gaeul look exactly like Angela.

"I heard that you and Aaron have a date today." Jandi teased Gaeul.

"Oh yeah right, could we just move it for tomorrow?" Gaeul asked Aaron.

"Oh…uhm…I guess…" said Aaron who was disappointed.

Jandi who felt Aaron's disappointment said "No, I think you should continue it for today. And I think it's better if you guys eat out."

"But we haven't seen each other for a year already." said Gaeul.

"Then let's just meet later at 10 on Zashiez." suggested Jandi.

"Okay, Don't bring a date or something, I kind of want to introduce you to someone."

"I thought were going to catch up with each other, how did it turn into a blind date?" said Jandi.

"Just don't bring a date okay?"

"Do you really believe that I keep promises?" asked Jandi.

""No, but it's worth a try." said Gaeul.

Gaeul grabbed Aaron's hand and proceeded to the door.

"See ya' tonight!" shouted Jandi.

"They're going on a date?" asked Yijung.

"Yup, you've got a problem with that? Jealous huh?" answered Jandi.

"She's grown up." said Woobin.

"I'm not jealous, I don't care even if she dates ten guys at a time." said an annoyed Yijung.

"Whatever you say…" said Jandi.

"Are we invited for your party later?" asked Cai.

"Of Course, Not." answered Jandi, Making Jiro's smiling face turn to a frown, and making Jandi smirk.

"Here comes the food!" said a cheerful Jandi.

As the waiter shows up carrying the tray with their food.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

_**Little Princess**_**: ****Geum Jandi****- also known as Makino Tsukushi**

_**Jandi's best friend**_**: ****Chu Gaeul****- also known as Yuuki. Jandi's best friend before she left Korea. Was also poor before but she became rich too. **

**Ya – is the Korean word for hey.**

**CF – means commercial/ TV advertisement.**

**Omo – is the Korean word for oh my god.**

Jandi and Gaeul arrive at the same time in front of the club riding their own vehicles. Jandi was using her car while Gaeul also had herself a pearly white colored benz. When they got off their vehicles they laughed since the both of them were 30 minutes late. They gave their cars keys to the valet, and they walked through the red carpet leading to the door of the nightclub.

"Nice dress, love the stockings!" Jandi said complimenting Gaeul's clothes.

Gaeul was wearing a deep purple sequined dress which was sleeveless and very short so she wore a jacket, she wore grey stockings with her silver open toe high heels, she was wearing silver accessories to match with the shoes, she even fixed her hair which is now curly and wavy.

"Tonight's a special night, so of course I will dress up." answered Gaeul.

"Nice car by the way, your dad must be doing good in his business right now." said Jandi.

Gaeul nodded, "Yup the sales are going up, You seem to know that tonight's a special night too. " Gaeul said glancing at Jandi's clothes.

Jandi was wearing a red bustier shirt which showed a lot of skin especially on her stomach so she also wore a black leather jacket, a short black skirt, black ankle boots, and an amber arm bracelet to match with the top.

"Of course, since you told me that you were to introduce me to someone."

"Ya! Are you going to seduce him with you short skirt?" asked Gaeul.

"Him? So it's a guy huh? Is he hot?" asked Jandi.

"Very. By the way I like you hair better without the red highlights." Said Gaeul pointing to Jandi's plain black hair.

"Oh really? I had it removed cus' I had a CF and needed to have plain hair." answered Jandi.

"CF? Oh yeah I heard that you're famous in other countries. But why didn't hear anything from you here in Korea?" questioned Gaeul.

"Well, I made a agreement in my contract that I can't be known in Korea." Jandi said quietly.

"Why don't you want to be known here?"

"I don't want F4 to know where I was …especially Junpyo!"

"Then why did you include me to not knowing where you were? Did you think that I will them where you are if I knew?"

"I'm really sorry about that, but my phone was stolen and I lost you're number…" explained Jandi.

"And you felt that maybe that's how it really should be? You felt that it's fate huh?" continued Gaeul.

"I really am sorry..." pleaded Jandi.

"I know. It must have been hard for you without your best friend huh?"

"Very. I almost missed you every day." Jandi said.

"Almost?" teased Gaeul.

"I mean I really missed~" said Jandi.

"Just joking! Let's just forget about the past and have fun ok?" said a laughing Gaeul.

Jandi nodded "So who is this is guy that you want me to meet?" asked Jandi.

"Actually I want you to meet my fiancé…"

"You have a fiancé? Omo! Congratulations!" exclaimed Jandi.

"Well, we were only engaged a couple of months ago. It may sound silly but I feel that I'm complete when I'm with him, and maybe he's the soulmate that I kept waiting for…" said a shy Gaeul.

"No of course it isn't silly. You might have found you're prince charming. Ya! Can I be the maid of honour?" Jandi said.

"Ya! We were …."

"Haha! Ya! Gaeul what are you staring at?" asked Jandi as Gaeul suddenly got quiet.

Jandi looked at what Gaeul was staring at…


	7. Chapter 7

Jandi looked at what Gaeul was staring at…

She saw a girl and a guy kissing furiously on a table booth.

Gaeul suddenly marched right in front of the couple and that got the couple's attention as they stopped kissing and the both of them stared at Gaeul. The guy looked surprised as Gaeul slapped him in the face.

Out of a sudden Gaeul suddenly started crying "How could you do this to me? Weren't you serious with me!" screamed Gaeul at the guy.

"Ya! I was only playing with you ok? You're not really capable to be a girlfriend or a fiancé." exclaimed the guy.

"What are trying to say?" asked Gaeul as she started to cry more.

"Oh please don't act as if you're a victim. Actually the truth is at the beginning I liked you but as time passed by I felt that you're leaning on me too much so…" explained the guy.

"I'm leaning too much? I don't think that it's me who's doing it but you! Do you think that you could be studying in a school right now if I didn't pay for it? Do you think that you could be driving a car right now if you didn't ask for it? And lastly, Do you think that you could live a luxurious life like now if I weren't here?" screamed a teary eyed Gaeul.

"No okay! But at least I don't buy people's love with my credit cards!" said the guy.

"You wouldn't have a credit card at the first place if I didn't pay for it!"

"Can't you hear yourself? pay! pay! pay! Buying this and that!"

"Well I'm sorry if you didn't feel that I really loved you! Sorry if you didn't realize that I was showing my love!" shouted Gaeul.

Gaeul took a ring off her finger and stared at it.

"Do you know that this is the only thing that you bought by your own money? Here!" said Gaeul.

Gaeul threw the ring at the guy.

Gaeul continued to talk "And yes I could hear myself, pay! pay! pay! Well you should also know that you're gonna pay." as Gaeul suddenly stopped crying and glared at the guy.

"I think that we should leave first." said the guy as he stood up with the girl.

"You think?" exclaimed Gaeul.

The couple left together in a hurry and bumped into Jandi, that got Jandi into her senses as she saw Gaeul suddenly collapsing into the floor crying, Jandi ran to Gaeul.

"Gaeul! Are you alright?" asked Jandi.

"I'm sorry that you saw me like this." said Gaeul as she stood up.

"Don't be. That guy's a jerk, he doesn't deserve you. I think it's better if we just go home." Jandi said.

"No! I want to have fun right now. Especially after I was just dumped." Gaeul said immediately.

"You weren't dumped." Jandi said clearly.

"Do you know that alcohol makes you forget about your problems?" asked Gaeul out of a sudden.

"Are you sure that you want to stay?" asked Jandi.

"Of course! Let's turn this club upside down!" said Gaeul smiling.

Jandi smiled seeing her best friend trying to be brave.

"I really missed you Gaeul." Jandi said.

"I know. Now let's find a table." Gaeul said grabbing Jandi as they started to find a table.

As they roamed around they didn't expect that they will see…


	8. Chapter 8

As Jandi and Gaeul roamed around to find a booth they didn't expect that they will see…F4 and Fahrenheit. Aaron was leaning in the viranda surrounding the booth beside Jiro, the both of them were waving their hands wildly as if they can't be seen already. Woobin, Yijung, and Cai sat down in couches each one of them has two girls beside them. Jin and Junpyo were sitting by themselves and both of them looking very annoyed while Jihoo was just watching the club bored.

A lot of girls were watching them as if they're waiting for the right moment to go near and ask them to dance or something, So when Aaron and Jiro waved their hands wildly, all the girls watching suddenly looked at Jandi and Gaeul, when the girls noticed that it wasn't them who was waved at all of them glared at Jandi and Gaeul.

They ignored the guys and tried to go to the other side of the bar but Jiro ran infront of them so they turned around but Aaron was already there.

"Why in hell would you guys be here?" shouted Jandi.

"Hi Gaeul!" a smiling Aaron said.

"Uhm..Yeah..Hi.. So why are you guys here?" asked Gaeul.

"Don't you guys wanna sit down?" asked Cai.

"Yup. But not with you guys with us! Gaeul let's go, I think it's better if we go to some other club." Said Jandi.

"But~"

"Oh yeah. I know this host club just like 9 blocks from here, the guys are freaking hot and it's closing time is until uhm.. around.. when you're fully satisfied!"

"But~"

"And what else could possibly heal a girl's heart rather than a guy that will help her forget about her past relationship?"

"But~"

"Who's heart is broken?"

"Jandi, tell me who's the guy who's dumb enough to hurt you?"

"It's not me ok! Gaeul, was just fresh from a relationship meltdown and I don't think that she wants to talk about it and we are here so that she will forget it but you guys aren't helping."

"You have a boyfriend?" asked a stunned Aaron.

"I told you not to bring it up~" butted Jandi.

"It's fine to talk about it since it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I think It's more like had a fiancé."

"You guys broke up before or after our date~ I mean is it before or after lunch."

"After. It's like about a minute ago." Jandi answered.

"I'm not talking to you!" said an irritated Aaron.

"Fine!" said Jandi.

"You broke up with him here?"

"Your head must be goin' crazy right now, well I know I would."

"Still not helping." butted Jandi.

"I mean uhm.."

"It's fine and yup it's goin' really crazy."

"No it's not fine and that's why we need to go now and when I say now I mean this second so, bye guys!"

"Wait~" said Gaeul.

"I think that we should just stay~" Gaeul whispered.

"You don't really think that I believed your wanting to stay here right?" said a knowing Jandi.

"You're the best best friend a girl could have." gushed Gaeul.

"Yeah and maybe it's because I'm the only one you have."

"That's what makes you the best." a happy Gaeul said.

"I know." said Jandi finishing their conversation with comfortable silence..


	9. Chapter 9

Jandi and Gaeul arrived at the parking lot of the club and they decided that Jandi's guards could take Gaeul's car back to her house, and they also thought that it was also a plan to get those guards of their backs. Jandi and Gaeul using Jandi's car, drove to the club as soon as the guards were gone.

They arrived infront of an underground type of building since going to the entrance has stairs going down. The two of them got out of the car with the assistance of two handsome guys, the car keys were given to the guy who was assisting Jandi.

"If these guys are only valets then I doubt that the hosts may even be really humans."

"Miss Jandi! Welcome! I personally apologize that we are not up to your standards for today, if you could've just told us that you had an appointment then we could have had prepared a lot more and I'm sorry but there are other customers here right now, I really apologize for~"

"It's fine."

"Please if you could just let us explain~"

"I said it's fine~"

"Miss Jandi, I don't want to lose my job, I still have bills to pay and~"

"Let me repeat what I just said, It's fine, We'll just have one booth."

"Oh… uhm… yeah… I'm really sorry for being unprepared~"

"It's fine."

"As a form of gratitude I will upgrade you're booth to VIP VIP, is it fine Miss?"

"Thanks."

"What was that all about?"

"I come here often."

"You came to korea often?"

"Yeah. I mostly stay for 3 days and 2 nights for business meetings."

"And You don't visit me but you came to this host club? Often?"

"I guess so."

"So you're a player?"

"What game?"

"You know what I mean! You didn't have any serious relationship?"

"Of course I had but they don't last long."

"how long?" asked Gaeul.

"Well, the longest was around 4 months ~"

"4 months? Nobody lasted half a year?"

"It wasn't my fault that nobody was right for me. Falling in love takes time you know."

"If it takes time then why wasn't there anyone who lasted half a year?"

"Long story short, it felt somewhat that there was something missing."

"Well, then I confirm that you are an official player."

"What game?"

"The game of love."

"Yeah right."

"Excuse me ladies, sorry for interrupting you're conversation but It's time to pick you're guy."

"So where's the top host?"

"Oh… he's having his break right now~"

"Gaeul, you shoud pick him."

"I don't think that I could handle someone who is very experienced~"

"Which of you guys is the 2nd to the top host?" asked Jandi.

"I don't like guys who are too experienced. How about that guy?" Gaeul said pointing at a guy..


End file.
